The things you didn't know
by jewelthebrat
Summary: Some things that J.K didn't add. In the end what happened to george? Where did Ginny tell Harry she was preggnent? What about albus? and Lily? A mysterious album Sirus never gave to harry? just some little things, small little drabbles. I don't own these


**I got this off a Hermione face book page, and thought it needed to be shared on here as well. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, neither is this. Just something I wanted to share, one HP fan to another.**

* * *

><p>One night while Ron and Hermione were discussing wedding plans, Ron jokingly suggested that the color theme of the entire wedding be Lavender. Hermione did not speak to him for the rest of the night.<p>

The first time Ron said "I love you" to Hermione was in their second year. She was Petrified, and he would visit her in the Hospital Wing at night. One night he said. "I miss you, Hermione. I love you." Madam Pomfrey overheard the whole thing.

At the end of the 7th year at Hogwarts, Lily Luna was looking at the castle for the last time. She took a look at the frames, one of them looked sad and depressed. Lily read "Severus Snape. Headmaster of Hogwarts 1997-1998" under the frame. The man in the painting began to move and looked surprised at her. "Lily...Lily Evans?" he look confused, she cleared her throat "She's not...I am...my name is Lily Potter" At hearing that name the man in the frame left. That confused her even more, she walked out to the Great Hall, wondering what she had done wrong.

Every Christmas, Harry heads up to shell cottage and places a pair of socks on Dobby's grave.

Albus Severus Potter often visited the portrait of Severus Snape, and they would have long talks about Hogwarts and Potions in particular. Once when Albus was just about to get on the Hogwarts express, he was talking to his father about Snape and  
>how he thought he was a charming man. Harry asked him what Snapes portrait was like, he told him that it was dark and bland, with potion vials scattered around and books in heaps on the floor. Harry wasn't surprised, he pictured the potions dungeons in his head from when he was at Hogwarts. However, when Albus proceeded to tell Harry that on the desk in Snapes portrait stood a vase of Lillie's, which seemed to be the brightest and prettiest thing in the picture, Harry let out a little smile, hugged Albus and continued to help him get his trunk onto the carriage.<p>

James got one more O.W.L. than his father: History of Magic. The exam was the easiest one, seeing as the majority of questions were about Harry.

Petunia kept all the letters Hogwarts sent the Dursley's regarding Harry in a box. Every year, on the year of Lily's death, she goes to her sisters grave and read them aloud. She would then ask Lily to forgive her.

Had Sirius lived, he would have given Harry his album full of pictures of his parents and the rest of the marauders.  
>Now that he's dead, no one knows about it's existence nor where it could have been hidden.<p>

When Fred II got his first detention his dad sent him a letter. It said "We're proud of you." Fred didn't think the other person in 'we're' meant his mother.

To tell Harry she was pregnant, Ginny took him to Godric's Hollow. She knew he wanted to name them after his parents, so what better place to tell him? It was time to make new, happier memories there anyway.

Teddy got chocolate from everybody all the time. It took him years to figure out why.

Harry never really got over Hedwig's death. They had a 'family owl' but Harry always tried so hard to keep from getting attached. He couldn't go through that again.

Every year on the anniversary of Fred's death, George would go to Hogwarts alone and leave a candle beside the spot where Professor Flitwick left a little of the swamp he and his brother had created the day they left Hogwarts.

For the first year after Fred died, George left Fred's half of the bedroom that they shared above Diagon Alley, completely untouched.  
>He didn't have the heart to move anything.<p>

Harry hired Luna to paint each of his kid's bedrooms. Luna was more than happy to and refused to be paid for it.

The Potter and Weasley kids are on close terms with Hagrid and often visit him for tea. Albus feels special though because he gets more invitations than his siblings or cousins.

Molly Weasley has a picture of Fred on her nightstand.  
>It's the only photograph of him by himself, without George right beside him. In it he's laughing and half waving at the camera with a broken sneakoscope in his hand. (An early prototype.) She tells him every night she loves and misses him before going to sleep.<p>

Luna wears her D.A. coin around her neck now.

None of the kids understood why there was an unidentifiable Weasley cousin called Barney in Fleur and Bill's wedding photos.

When Ginny unexpectedly became pregnant with James, she was so nervous that Harry would be angry because she would have to stop playing for the Harpies. Harry, however, told her that it was the best news he could have ever received. Every man wants to be a father.

Harry taught his children to fly almost as soon as they were able, knowing how many times a broomstick had saved his life.

Ginny let Harry name the kids, Harry let Ginny decorate the house.

The only time Harry ever managed to tame his hair was on his wedding day, but when Ginny met him at the altar she immediately ruffled his hair with her fingers to put it back the way she liked it.

Albus collects Chocolate Frogs cards but not the ones of his relatives, which he always gives away.  
>When asked, he say's he has the real thing at home so what does he need the card for?<p>

James II came home from his fifth year of Hogwarts talking about his best friends little sister and Harry immediately told him about how him and Ginny had met. James II asked the girl out that summer when he went to stay with his best friend.

Severus Snape never liked having Ginny Weasley in class because when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, for a split second he always thought it was Lily.

After the war, sometimes Ginny would wake up screaming in the middle of the night thinking about Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body, and Harry would hold and comfort her, telling he he was with her for good

George developed a device sold at the shop which detected any cheats or scams. It was called the Lying Ludo.

Hagrid visited Norbert in Romania. She recognized her 'Mummy'.

After Harry Potter died he was greeted at King's Cross by James and Lily Potter. They all boarded the train and went onward together.


End file.
